Whilst Petals Fall Through Rose Colored Glasses
by Taylor Alexandra Grey
Summary: ADMM. Valentine's day. Something goes wrong and there is little time left before the magic fades or finishes them both Finished!. Rated Mature sexual content. Please R
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer. I own three ferrets, two Oscars, a cat fish and my original characters., the credit card people own the rest. JK owns the rights to the Harry Potter World. (Thanks for letting us play in your sand box!)_

**Whilst Petals Fall Through Rose Colored Glasses.**

(The challenge to write a romantic interlude between Albus and Minerva for Valentines day…)

Chapter One. February 13.

Minerva McGonagall adjusted her witch's hat as she left her classroom She carried the test for her class and her destination was the Headmasters office. While there were no spells that were to be said between the hallways, a stray ghost or children rushing by, or even Peeves could have her hat slip from her head and tumble to the floor. She couldn't have that as she had something- in her hat that she wanted to get through the halls of Hogwarts with out anyone knowing it. While she could have transfigured it smaller to carry in a pocket, what she was doing required the utmost timing and silence.

She went to the hall where the stone griffin was for the staircase, and followed the steps up. She knew the headmaster was in the gardens speaking to Prof Sprout about the new crop of Periwinkle. The door to the office opened and she looked around to see the portraits sleeping. She knew there habits, and knew even the Sorting Hat was snoozing by his snore.

Minerva's hand slipped under her hat and placed a small object on his desk that twinkled in the afternoon sun. She smiled and then snuck out of the office with the papers still in her hand. To leave them would have let him know whom the object was from, but if anyone would have asked, it gave her reason to be there.

She went down to the head table before the students arrived for dinner and placed a second small object on his chair behind his cushion. She looked around and then she went to her office to grade papers and closed the door. Her classes were done, and if she hurried she could be in the dining room just as he sat down to feign surprise. Because she had dismissed class and had skipped her afternoon walk she had just the proper amount of time before she was expected back in her office. She was a creature of habit, and the delight was not in the gift, but in the mystery… She grimaced. Some of the students handwriting when they were trying to stretch the length of the parchment was abysmal She knew she had to have these graded before the following day.

Albus Dumbledore waited along the path where Minerva would take her after noon walk with a single rose that he had begged from Prof Sprout that afternoon. She had been adamant about his choice of days, and warned him of the consequences if his decision was wrong. He frowned. Minerva was never late with her walk, and he was running late with his appointments before dinnertime.

He took a breath and then went up to where her quarters were in the Gryffindor tower was and making sure no one saw him he laid the rose upon her pillow, and then went down to the main hall where he met the minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge who insisted on taking him to the ministry to look at the information that they had on furthering the education of muggle born witches and wizards.

The dinner bell rang and Minerva rubbed her eyes. She pushed the papers away. She would have to spend more time than she had anticipated and she wanted to be there when Albus discovered her surprise.. She went to the great hall and to her surprise Albus wasn't there. Drawing a breath she walked as if nothing was wrong. She arrived at the table to find his pillow had been moved, and the package she had left for him was missing. She didn't want to seem frantic; she sat down and was very careful to look around to see if there was any explanation as to where the package went. Surely he would have know who this was from. She took a breath.

Unless the feelings that the object evoked in him wasn't one of one he would admit. She tried not to wince, or to think about what would be said about the other gift. She knew it would be too late to retrieve it from his office. She ate, with out tasting and before After's she excused herself and went back to grading her papers in her office. She couldn't bear to go to the common room, or to her bedroom, she needed to bury herself in her work to forget how foolish she felt right then. She continued to make corrections on the paper until well into the morning and then giving up, pulled a coverlet over her legs and leaned back and fell asleep on her office sofa.

Albus arrived back at the castle quite late and exhausted he went straight to bed not bothering to undress, just laid on top of the covers. He wondered how Minerva liked her rose. With that as his last thought, he fell asleep.

February 14th.Dawn came. Albus woke with a start his eyes snapping open and focused on something that lay on his nightstand. He regarded it with then rolled out of bed and went to the showers and then headed down to the great hall for breakfast. He found Minerva sitting quietly moving her spoon in her untouched porridge The fact that she didn't acknowledge him beyond a polite hello, and that she seemed put our sent warning signals to his brain. He couldn't bring himself to ask her why she had returned his gift. She excused herself and went to her classroom to finish grading the papers with out a word to him.

He saw the young couples billing and cooing and after a silent meal he made his way up to his office. He strode across the room and was going to go up to the astronomy portal when something caught his eye. It glittered in the light and took his breath away.

It was a crystal Phoenix paperweight that moved and shook its feathers and glowed with an inner fire and as he held it in his hands, he could see a part of the base was missing. The portraits didn't have a clue whom had been in his office. He looked at the sorting hat

" I suppose you were having your nap too?" The hat shrugged as best as he could with out shoulders. "Whom ever gave it to you wanted it to be a secret. "

Prof Sprout walked from the potions classroom to the hospital wing taking orders for the next planting. Her steps took her past Minerva's classroom where she saw her intent on reviewing the tests, and by her expression it looked like she was due for a good cry. Sprout stepped in the classroom and closed the door and pulled out a surprisingly clean handkerchief with her grubby hand.

"Blow your nose and take a wipe afore you flood the papers." She said pragmatically.

Minerva took the cloth and blew her nose. She looked at the herb logy teacher as if for the first time and then hung her head.

"He hates me." She said softly. " – Nothing more or less, and after all of the work that I am doing for this school. – For him… and I am nothing to him."

She placed her hands over her face. "I feel like such a fool." Prof Sprout squared her shoulders and then patting Minerva's said "No. Men just are dense."

It was a bit later when she could get away that she went up to the head masters office and thundered "What the bloody 'ell did you do to Minerva? She's bawling her eyes out and thinking of leaving the school for good. If you didn't give that thing to her, who did you give it to so I can claw their eyes out for her. How could you knowing what was at stake?"

Dumbledore said stiffly. "If she chooses to reject my favors, there is nothing more I can do and it is her choice to stay, or leave.

"Well, if you feel that way, then I will be going with her, and I **know** Madam Hooch and Poppy will feel the same way too if you can't be bothered to find out the truth that is in her heart. You owe that to her in the very least. You owe that to every teacher here when they are that distressed. And you owe a lot more that can never be repaid because of the decision that you made." With out a further word Sprout strutted out of his office and went back down to the classroom where she found Minerva's classroom empty. Groaning Sprout climbed the steps to the Gryffindor tower and looked at the fat lady who was looking back at her. "Password Please?"

"Move your fat ars out of the way before I move it for you!" snapped Prof Sprout. The fat lady blinked "Close enough" she said opening the portal for her. Sprout saw the tower was set up much like her own, and using common sense found Minerva's room She was sitting on the floor with something in her hand. Prof Sprout went to her and saw it was a playful tabby crystal cat that curled around something, but it looked like it was missing. Minerva looked shattered.

"Tell me what this is all about, and maybe I can help."

Minerva was silent Prof Sprout sat down on the floor by her and tilted her chin up. "Sister - listen to me. I have been to see Albus, and informed him that if he lets you go, we all go, Madam Hooch, Poppy – and I feel sure some of the others will leave as well. Please tell me what this is all about?"

Minerva sniffed, and then wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She held up the crystal-charmed cat and said softly.

"I had hidden this on his chair for him to find at dinner, and when I arrived it was gone, and left on my end table. I dare say he had the nerve to keep the other half of it, but rejected the part that represented… me."

"Well why didn't you just give it to him on your walk when he gave you the rose?" asked Prof Sprout confused.

Minerva regarded her, puzzled. "I didn't go on my walk yesterday. I placed the one part on his desk, and the other on his chair, knowing he would find the one before the other, and then I graded papers. I know nothing about a rose. What rose?"

Prof Sprout thought for a moment "if she has chosen to reject- My giddy aunt-" She struggled to her feet and grabbed Minerva's hand "Come along Sister, we have something to do before it's too late and bring your pussy along."

She pulled Minerva up to her feet and then dragged her out of the room down the hall and it wasn't until she saw the Griffin that Minerva balked. "Oh no I couldn't possibly go there…" Sprout dragged her forward

"You can. And you will. Now stop wasting time! You have to see him! Before it is too late!"

Minerva was shaking head to toe by the time they reached the office. She saw Albus look at her with such – trouble on his face she wanted to run away – apparate if she could.

"Prof Sprout? What is this about?"

"Albus, didn't you say the other day you took on a new house elf?" Albus nodded.

" Figgie's, yes, came from a household of an old friend."

"Who was quite forgetful?" Albus nodded.

"Do you have it still?" Albus looked even more puzzled.

"What on earth does a house elf have to do with – this?" asked Minerva. Not fully understanding what was going on.

"Where is it- there still is time – don't dawdle! There is still time until the last petal falls! Get it!" Snapped Prof Sprout.

Albus went down to where his room was and came up with something that made Minerva step back. He held in his hands a rose that at one time had been beautiful. Now the petals were withered and dry and falling off. It looked quite dead.

Sprout went to the corner of the office and picked up one of the air hoses and spoke into it. "Please send Figgie to the head masters quarters right away." There was a small pop behind her. Figgie was old as house elves go, but his eyes showed a keen mind and sharp wit. He bowed and smiled at the site of the crystal cat, and then saw the state of the rose and his shoulders slumped. "You called?" he asked holding his hands together. Prof Sprout nodded "Figgie, have you seen this before?" she asked pointing to the crystal cat Figgie nodded.

"Saw Miss McGonagall forget it behind chair. Went to her room to put it away for her and found Master Headmaster forgets rose in her room. Took it back to him so he won't lose it."

Prof Sprout took the house elf by the chin. "Figgie, The headmaster and Miss McGonagall do not forget where they leave things. Thank you Figgie, you may return to your duties." Figgie bowed then snapped his fingers and disappeared. She turned and saw that Minerva had walked to the desk and placed the crystal cat next to the crystal phoenix. The two creatures entwined and then connected with the cat purring and the phoenix singing with joy. Albus went to her, the rose still in his hand.

"I waited for you on the path, to give you – this, but you never came and then I put it on your pillow to find but – when I awoke it had been returned to my room" he saw such sternness on her face.

"You would think that just a single, rose would be enough to say – what?" She asked.

"Well, it's not – just a rose. It's been enchanted to reflect what is in the heart between two people." Said Prof Sprout as she edged to the door "you two can only keep it alive –well, it's very rare This was the only one that I have ever seen in all my years of growing things - and it was extremely difficult for Albus to raise. Once the first blossom is picked the parent plant withers and dies." she said pausing "It's up to you now…." She said pointedly to Albus as she went out the door.

Albus watched her go, then looked down at the cat and the phoenix. It took a second, and then he looked at her. "It seems, the two of them are, quite enjoined." He saw a faint blush on her cheeks. "They are." She took a breath to steady herself. " When I saw that it was gone, and you had said nothing, that, you were not speaking to me I thought I had over stepped the boundaries of expressing what I would feel our relationship could become. "

"And I when finding the rose on my bed table thought that you knew what the rose meant and were rejecting me…Minerva, I have always loved you, you know…"

She nodded. "I know." She stepped closer to him as his arms went about her thin waist. He tipped her head up and lowered his mouth to hers drinking in her sweetness.

Minerva could have sworn she heard music play when their lips meet for the first time. Violins, chamber music- something. When their lips parted she realized that her foot had popped. She opened her eyes and saw that the whole room had taken on a golden pink hue- or was it just her spectacles that made everything look that way? She saw he still held the rose in his hand, and that time was reversing for the flower, that the old rose petals were becoming young and supple, and that they were reforming into a beautiful rose that was radiating its own light.

Minerva kissed the hollow of his neck and then leaned in for a hug from him. Albus kissed her again and then placed the rose into a planter that he conjured up from a mug. She watched him place the rose in the planter, and then saw the rose blossom on his desk and continue to grow, and flourish.

Albus regarded the crystal paperweight for a moment. The two crystals were joined in an unmistakable way and there was – bliss as the two wrapped in each other's embrace. He saw the Cat raise it's head and say an unmistakable "Woo Hoo!" before returning to a snog session. He had never seen such clever transfiguration before in inanimate objects before. Turning back to where Minerva was he noticed that her gaze had followed the direction of his. She saw his look and the faint blush had returned to her cheeks at his raised eyebrows.

" Well, I, should be getting back to grading papers…" she said lowering her eyes from his piercing gaze. His hand caught hers and pulled her a step closer.

"Had you not kissed the hollow of my neck beneath my beard I would believe that would be your first concern…The papers can wait. Classes are done for today and the students are at Hogsmeade" She swallowed blushing deeper as he stepped back drawing her back under the steps to where his private study was. He waved a hand charming the door to lock behind them. She looked around- there were pillows tossed aside and a small loveseat with an end table that held a jar of muggle sweets. His hands cupped her face, then moved down to her green robe.

Her eyes flashed with understanding of his intent, and why he had brought her there "Albus we- we've only kissed once!" She saw delight in his eyes.

"That is easy to remedy." He murmured bringing his mouth down to hers to give her a kiss that made her tremble with expectations as he lowered her to the floor.

February 16th.

Minerva McGonagall spoke the password to the fat lady and made her way to her chambers. None of the students would be up at this hour to see their Head of house come in with her hair out of her bun and her green outer robe over her arm. Even her normaly buttoned to the chin dress was undone to just cover her chest. She demurely went to her chambers and placed the large flowering rose bush on the floor by the window to get the morning light. She heard a noise in her room and saw Prof Sprout sitting by the fireplace with a comforter over her legs. She was wide-awake and her mouth held an O of surprise.

She closed her mouth to try to contain her smile.

"Well, I had every faith in Albus that he could keep the rose alive- but- this- exceeds every herbologist's dream- What on earth did you do to make it grow like this?"

Minerva said nothing. The outline of asmall markshowed on hershoulder as she moved to place her robe on her bed. She saw the flash of understanding on Prof Sprouts face, then the look of concern followed by a blush.

"What is it?" Minerva spoke at last.

Sprout fidgeted. "Well, I had hoped to write a paper on this particular rose study, and the outcome but, in light of the- um, development of the rose overnight, it would be difficult to put into words, and you realize of course that what ever you did to make it grow like this, well, you will have to repeat every week, at least, to keep it in bloom"

Minerva shot a glance over at the rose bush then back to Prof Sprout.

"Well, what did Albus do to raise the rose?"

"He, spoke to it, told it how much he loved you and it flourished. While that might work, well, I am not – sure…" Sprout dared to look her friend in the eye. "Will there be difficulties keeping it alive you naughty girl?"

Minerva let out a soft sigh of contentment "None that I know of. Thank you, for everything."

Sprout nodded "Your welcome - Right. Well, I will just be going now. You have about two hours before class to catch up on sleep you know."

Minerva watched her friend go and close the door and turned her attention to the rosebush that held many tiny buds on it. She made her way to her private shower with a large fluffyrobe to wrap her up in when she was done. Somehow she wasn't surprised to find Albus waiting for her wrapped in his ownrobe leaning against her shower stall.

She went to him and pinned him against the wall with herhands "Prof Sprout informed me that we have to repeat what we did to make the plant grow every week to keep it alive…"

He took a hold of herrobe and pulled her closer."Are you suggesting, we, continue - our daily, chess match, to keep the rose growing?" she asked as her hands moved down to the corner of his towel.

His mouth kissed down her lips. "Something like that, or am I in error in the game you would rather play?"

"Not at all" she murmured making the first move that took him by surprise "Queen takes Kings rook.." Shesaid softly.

"King takes Queen" he groaned into her ear.

She was the teacher, She could be late for class all she wanted…or skip it all together

Inside her room the rose gave a shake as it began to grow as the two continued their private chess match.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer. I own three ferrets, two Oscars, a cat fish and my original characters., the credit card people own the rest. JK owns the rights to the Harry Potter World. (Thanks for letting us play in your sand box!)

Whilst Petals Fall Through Rose Colored Glasses.

(the challenge to write a romantic interlude between Albus and Minerva for Valentines day…)

Chapter Two. February 15.

"Not at all" she murmured making the first move that took him by surprise "Queen takes Kings rook.." She gasped softly.

"King takes Queen" he groaned into her ear.

She was the teacher, She could be late for class all she wanted…or skip it all together

Inside her room the rose gave a shake as it began to grow as the two continued their private chess match.

Prof Sprout was walking towards the great hall from her greenhouse when she happened to look up, and see the tendrils of the rose bush wrapping itself about Minerva's window and trellising downward. She heard footsteps down the path and in a moment of pause Madam Hooch was beside her. In silence they watched the growth of the plant. Madam Hooch murmured softly "Why speak of love when there is work to be done?" She saw Prof Sprout pull out a handkerchief and dab her eyes.

"It's just- so beautiful to see them both so happy." She answered. "Right, it looks like I will have to take over her transfiguration class this morning…" The two teachers wandered down the path to the great hall for their breakfast.

In Minerva's room the rose bush had twined itself around her doors blooming profusely assounds came from the shower. For a moment it tried to gain entrance to the shower room but the temperature was too hot for its fragile tendrils. It withdrew and shuddered in growth with her bliss.

It was Hermione who noticed the rose tendrils had woven a secure barrier over Prof McGonagal's door preventing the door from being opened from the outside. She looked closely at the tendrils and the small buds that were formed, and made a quick sketch of it to look it up in the library.

Minerva murmured "Checkmate" in his ear. He kissed her deeply and then escorted her from the room

Both of them gasped when they saw her room. The rose bush had grown from its pot, and covered her room, trellised a canopy over her bed, and framed every door, covered every wall with a host of blossoms. Both of them inhaled the heady scent of the rose blossoms. Albus found himself recovering quickly with each breath as he led Minerva to her bed to snog.

In the library Hermione closed the horticulture book with a snap trying to blink and breath at the same time. She had heard the bell ring and knew she was late for transfigurations, but, somehow knew that McGonagall wasn't going to be there. The lesson was short, as Finnegan blew up the kettle that he was trying to convert to corn and the entire class was covered with a gooey harmless sap. Hermione approached Prof Sprout.

"Professor, I was wondering if you have ever heard of , Rosa Immorala Amore?" She saw Prof Sprout narrow her eyes and look at her intently  
"Why do you ask?"

"Because one of them has taken over the door of Prof McGonagal. Is she in any danger? I- I read about the – properties of the rose this morning.- it's a symbol of immortal love – and very rare, but they gave a reason why- the legend says that it exacts the amount of love that it needs to survive from those who love-"

"Exacts, or extracts?" Sprout asked curious

"Exacts. It takes it and makes it from those who have kept the first cutting alive. Some say it can control people in love so that it can take root in the soil and bind to them forever that they become the rose parent root and it sounded like that- could be fatal"

Sprout leaned against Minerva's desk.

"Oh dear…"


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer. I own three ferrets, two Oscars, a cat fish and my original characters., the credit card people own the rest. JK owns the rights to the Harry Potter World. (Thanks for letting us play in your sand box!)_

**Whilst Petals Fall Through Rose Colored Glasses.**

(The challenge to write a romantic interlude between Albus and Minerva for Valentines day…)

**Chapter Three. February 15th**

Hermione approached Prof Sprout.

"Professor, I was wondering if you have ever heard of , Rosa Immorala Amore?" She saw Prof Sprout narrow her eyes and look at her intently  
"Why do you ask?"

"Because one of them has taken over the door of Prof McGonagal. Is she in any danger? I- I read about the – properties of the rose this morning.- it's a symbol of immortal love – and very rare, but they gave a reason why- the legend says that it exacts the amount of love that it needs to survive from those who love-"

"Exacts, or extracts?" Sprout asked curious

"Exacts. It takes it and makes it from those who have kept the first cutting alive. Some say it can control people in love so that it can take root in the soil and bind to them forever that they become the rose parent root and it sounded like that- could be fatal"

Sprout leaned against Minerva's desk.

"Oh dear…"

Pomona Sprout closed her eyes and groaned. She had trusted Albus to know what he was talking about. He had come to her with just a tiny plant that he said … What had he said? That he had come across one, and he wanted to grow it but didn't have a clue, and he told her that the cutting could live off of love itself. She had been surprised when she had seen Minerva with the potted plant, though she suspected with the way that it thrived under his care anything was possible, the plant seemed to bond with him and the only way to – give a mature plant was to find the first bloom, and cut that and give it, but that would kill the parent plant. She didn't know if he had grown it from seed, he just brought it in.

She knew they could be in terrible danger.

Minerva snuggled next to Albus on her bed. Food for two had just shown up on the bedside table and as there was a chill in the air, they had dressed, eaten and then just- snuggled and snogged allot. While she had always had a four poster bed, she had never had a canopy bed, and this one was particularly romantic as the rose had twined up and over the top of the bed, and lined the sides of the bed with blossoms and vines. Classes and students and duties seemed unimportant. She found herself studying the way the lines creased his face, and the smile upon his lips. She felt- bliss. The heavy scent of the rose filled the air, filling her with delight.

Pomona Sprout hurried from the transfiguration classroom down the steps to the dungeons where Severus was preparing for the next class. He blinked in surprise as she skidded to a halt in his classroom. He had never seen her run before.

"Legilimency" She gasped-

"Pardon me?" Pomona caught her breath "Legilimency, you need …"

"My good woman, that is not an issue to be babbled about in common company." He said stiffly.

"Minerva and Albus, they have to be warned… " she managed to get out looking right at Snape. He could see there was an urgency in her eyes, but not much else.

" It isn't that easy, there are rules and regulations forbidding the use of Legilimency"

"Stuff the rules Severus! We have to warn them!"

"Why? From what? What would you have me do?"

"Warn the headmaster! With your Legilimency!"

"Impossible." She stepped back as if he had slapped her.

"Your saying you won't help him- help them? To keep them alive?"

He drew a breath. "My good woman, even if I did try to do Legilimency, on Albus, who has great skill in Occlumens and it is quite unlikely that he would allow an intrusion from my mind into his."

"We can't just not do anything!" she said in a trembling voice Snape sighed. Why would it always be him.

"I understand I may regret this, but please pray tell what is going to eat them alive?"

Sprout swallowed. She knew Minerva would probably die of embarrassment, but she would rather be upset than to lose her altogether. She took a breath and made her words concise. Simple truthful.

"Albus brought me a plant to raise and he didn't tell me, or didn't know of all of the dangers of the plant, Once it takes root in ground soil, it- well, we suspect that it will kill them and make them part of the plant. If I am wrong, we lose an extremely rare plant, and if I am correct, it may save their lives, at the cost of the plant."

"And the name of this monster plant?"

Pomona Sprout sighed. He would have to know, and she would have to trust his honor to not say anything if – well, with the rate the plant was growing it was pretty obvious what was going on. "Rosa Immorala Amore"

"Loves Immortal Rose? And it is out of control trapping the head master and head mistress in, where? Her ivory tower?" She could see the trace of the smirk on his face.

"And you didn't tell him how dangerous it is? Pomona- I have only known of one other case of that rose existence, and it nearly ended the young man his life. Those two, were very careful with the rose later on.

"Well then what can be done to save them? Hmm?" she asked feeling worse about it than she thought ever possible.

"The only way to help them is to have someone else pick the first bloom from the plant, and if they pick wrong, it would mean death for both of them."

"Someone else? Why? And how do you know about this rose when I did not?"

There was a grim look to his face as he said softly "Voldemort took great delight in knowing insidious ways to kill from a distance. Rosa Immorala Amore was one of the ways."

Sprout shivered.

Minerva moved her head up from Albus's chest. The afternoon sun was just beginning to peak through the veil of vines that covered her window. She had heard a noise. Someone was calling her. She felt Albus move as she rolled over and her eyes focused on the vine before her. She sat up, not quite comprehending what was happening. The beautiful canopy rose bed had now become a cage that she could see the tendrils working around to weave tighter. All the walls, the ceiling, even the doors were covered with the rose vine. She heard the voice again, but didn't quite understand what it was saying. She looked over at Albus and saw one of the vines creeping about his foot. She brushed it away and looked around for her wand. She saw it across the room on her dresser. She looked at the rose pot that she had carried to the room not so long ago.

She knew the rose fed from their love, but, somehow she had a feeling it was feeding from her fear now as the tendrils wove tighter limiting her vision out side the cage. She closed her eyes hearing the voice again. She moved to shake Albus awake, but he was in a deep dreamless sleep.

"What has he done?" she asked herself. She had to think, had to listen to the voice. Had to remember and the fragrances of the flowers were overwhelming her senses. She batted away the reaching tendrils of the plant again, and then heard something in her head that she thought was a memory until it was repeated again.

Sharp thorns tore through the skin on her arm as she thrust her arm out- out to the rose plant and grasped the thick stem of the original rose. There was a resounding SNAP and a high pitched wail from the plant as it began to thrash about as she kept a firm grasp on the stem twisting it as many times as she could before the stem broke. The pain in her arm didn't allow her to hold onto the rose any longer. She dropped it, and saw the blood from the long thorns that had pierced her hands and armShe pulled her arm in to wrap it with her pillowcase she felt ill, and Albus still had not awakened despite the shrill screams from the dieing plant. The world became dark for her as the only thought that she had was for her to say "hurry"

It took several hours to clear the door from the dead vines- the thorns had imbedded themselves and each one of them seem to be dripping with a viscous red fluid. Regular severing charms didn't seem to work, it took hand work that would pry each of the vines away from the door before they gained access.

Rose petals lay strewn everywhere. Every rose in the room had shed them at the same time creating a smothering blanket across the room. It took careful steps among the thorns to get to the bed where they were still encaged Minerva was covered in blood. Albus wasn't moving. Sobbing with frustration Pomona began to use her gardening sheers to hack away at the vines until they could reach the two of them and lift them to safety. When they were carried out she found Severus regarding the rose – the first blossom of the rose that had been picked by Minerva. It was still alive, still blooming- Pomona went to step on it, to grind it into the floor. Severus stopped her. "No, We have no idea if their lives are dependent on that rose until Poppy has a moment with them."

Realizing he was correct, she picked up the rose with a handkerchief and carried it with them as they went down to the hospital wing. The house elves could take care of the rest, for now..

**Feb 20th.**

Minerva woke and realized she was in the hospital wing behind screens. She moved her head and caught herself in a scream when she saw the rose that she had picked in a jar beside her bed. In the bed beside her lay, by his hand, Albus. He was snoring softly. She sighed, If he was snoring, he was still alive.

She looked at the rose again. Brief memories of what had happened trickled through her mind. She blushed, hoping that no one else knew.

She saw movement on the other side of the bed. Severus.

"It was you that I heard in my head,…" she said softly.

He leaned very close to her "My dear woman, if I would have I would have to know how to perform Legilimency which is carefully regulated by the ministry. You must be mistaken…" She reached up with her arm that was not in a bandage and stroked his cheek. "Thank you Severus… Will Albus be alright?" she asked concerned. Severus nodded. "Poppy has said he was suffering from exhaustion, as were you, and that it would take time for you both to heal."

Taking a breath she looked to the rose. She could have sworn he was reading her mind again. "The rose is alive because- quite simply it thrives on love- and that even – in recovering, your love for each other has not faded. In the future, Prof. McGonagall I suggest that you keep the rose in a bell jar, in a vase, and continue to adore each other with out putting it in potting soil, which is how you ran into the problems in the first place."

Minerva let the breath out, looking quite- lost and forlorn. She swallowed and it was almost painful for her to manage. "I suppose with everything that we went through that it was not- us, or that it never happened…it's just a dream."

Snape straightened up. "Minerva, what ever happened, happened, and rose or not, it still would have happened. The rose only fed off of the emotions after – things happened not before. While, it may have been providing the atmosphere for things to- happen, it was not the underling cause of the event in, your , personal space. You would have rather faced death than to allow something to harm the man you love. That – love is far greater than anything the rose might have made you feel.

**February 28th**,

Minerva walked slowly down the path for her daily stroll between classes. She found getting back to normal – every one had been terribly kind not to ask exactly how things got so out of hand after Severus said that the rose should never touch soil- thing- relaxed a bit. Albus had been busy with the Minister of Magic, and the students were writing better on their exams than before. Even the view behind her glasses was not as rosy as before, clearing to a normal day to day way of life. She heard a crack of a twig ahead on the path and was surprise to see Albus waiting for her with a picnic basket under his arm with a blanket over the other.

"Ah, Minerva, I was wondering, if you have had your lunch today, and if you would like to join me? I understand Prof Sprout will be overseeing your class this afternoon so that you may grade papers for the ministries record keeper" Minerva blinked. She wasn't aware of any ministries record keeper, or exam. She was happy though that he was able to make extra time for her- for them. The last two weeks of – normal- had been almost painful for her, yet she knew he loved her with his looks, and his touch on her hand when he could. The rose that she had picked to save their lives thrived in a vase in a bell jar on her dresser so she knew his feelings for her hadn't changed. He would always love her.

"I was thinking of perhaps meditating over a game of - _chess_," she said demurely. She saw him straighten up and then he met her gaze. She realized that he had only come to offer a lunch for her, and that any place that they would go would be public that the portraits would be up, and that they couldn't get caught in her quarters again. She caught his hand and lead him off the path around the lake up the hill to where they saw the Whomping Willow. She pulled out her wand "_Petrificus Totalas_ the willow stopped its thrashing allowing them to go down the hole through the tunnel and up to the shriek shack where he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply before placing one of the mattresses on the floor and covering it with the blanket he had brought. She opened the food basket and then set it on the floor beside them as he pushed her gently back onto the mattress

"Kings pawns to Queens bishop" he murmured

"Queen takes Kings pawns

She held him spell bound as she moved closer to him. He watchedas sheundid the bun of her hair to have it tumble down over her shoulders as they moved as one. Stretching over him she kissed him, He caught her hands and rolled them on the mattress as she giggled like a school girl.

Once again the people of Hogsmeade heard wild shrieks coming from the most haunted place in Britain. One, they almost understood was a cry of "_Checkmate_" but that had to have been the wind- or- something else for soon after the shrieks began again… and again…as the rose on her dresser gave small shudders from the waves of love that it would continue to feel every day from then to eternity.

**Authors note: Thank you all for your many kind reviews. This is the fastest that I have ever finished a story, I have two others that I have on the back burner that I would like to jump into. So give me a bit and they will get out to you.**

_**T.G.**_


End file.
